User talk:Pforhan
Monaco changes Hi Patrick! I'm part of the Wikia Community Team and I'm starting to look after all of our technology wikis. I wanted to say hello and let you know that I'm here to answer any questions or solve any problems with the rollout of Wikia's New Style today. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need me! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 09:37, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Main page adjustments Hi Pforhan! Thanks for the nice work you've been doing here. As we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best. If you're interested, I can also add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation -- I know ads aren't a fun thing for anyone, but we need to adapt to the changing market in order to keep our servers up and running, so that the JFX Wiki can continue to thrive and grow with the new visitors we hope to bring in! I look forward to working with you -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 00:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if you are listening here, but sure, you can make some changes as needed.Pforhan 11:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you! I've gone ahead and updated the main page, and moved it to Planet JFX Wiki to allow it to rank higher in search engines. I experimented with adding an RSS news feed from Java.net, and a list of your newest pages, to keep your front page dynamic -- of course you can undo or rearrange any of the changes I've made -- it's a wiki! -- as long as the "mainpage-column" tags remain in place to minimize the ad's disruption of your layout. ::I really appreciate your patience and kindness about these changes. If there is anything new that isn't working the way you want it to here, please let me know so I can help you fix it (or get our tech team to fix it behind the scenes) as soon as possible. I really look forward to helping this wiki grow over the coming year! — Catherine (talk) 06:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::I've tweaked the main page a bit, but did not eliminate any of the tags you put in. When will the ads start getting injected? I'm curious to see what they will look like.Pforhan 13:05, 27 June 2008 (UTC) There is the Russian JavaFX wiki: :Main page :JavaFX Language :JavaFX API Raindrop 19:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC)